This invention relates to a multicontact connector for making connections between first and second sets of conductors.
Multicontact connectors are widely used to make connections between first and second sets of conductors, which may be the conductors of a wire bundle or of a multiconductor cable which may be, for example a flat or a round cable. The conductors of one or both sets may be contacts on a piece of equipment, which may be formed as, for example, a plug or a socket to engage a cooperating socket or plug respectively which is connected to another set of conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,704 discloses a multicontact connector for terminating a multiconductor cable. The connector body houses electrical contacts, and has a passage formed in its wall which allows the contacts to be probed from outside the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,464 discloses a multicontact connector for connecting a multiconductor cable to contacts on a printed wiring board. The connector housing has an array of electrical contacts arranged within a cavity within it, and has a slot in its wall for receiving a strip of conductive material which can be used to interconnect predetermined ones of the pins.
It can be desirable to modify or to monitor the signal which is transmitted between the first and second sets of conductors. It can also be desirable to protect sensitive equipment, to which one of the sets of conductors are connected, from damaging voltage surges.